


Not Until the Fat Lady Sings

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna - Fandom
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Anime, Bisexual Male Character, Cheating, Couch Cuddles, Disapproving Family, F/M, French Fries, Het and Slash, Homophobia, Humor, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, Love Stories, M/M, Mild Language, Monsters, Multi, New York, Portals, Racism, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Teasing, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Maintaining sanity isn’t easy when your boyfriend is a shameless ladies’ man living on the other side of the world under a bigoted roof. [Set during Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna]





	Not Until the Fat Lady Sings

Not Until the Fat Lady Sings

Author’s Note: Set during _Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairings: Established Daisuke x Wallace. Referenced Wallace x Miyako.

Summary:

Maintaining sanity isn’t easy when your boyfriend is a shameless ladies’ man living on the other side of the world under a bigoted roof.

* * *

“You’re going already?”

Motomiya Daisuke pulled on a “USA” tee he bought during his last visit, which Wallace privately thought looked good on him. “I have to catch up to the others. We’re meeting Miyako later.”

“Chosen duty, huh? Must be nice getting to move around so much. Say hi to Miyako for me.”

Daisuke grit his teeth jealously, forcing his arms through the shirt’s holes. “You’re welcome to come along, you womanizer! Nothing’s stopping you from being a part of the crew!”

“We’re DigiDestined and all that jazz. I get it. It’s more hilarious when you can’t quite figure out whether Miyako and I are seeing each other behind your back or not.”

Terriermon flew onto the couch and stole Daisuke’s fries.

“Asshole.”

Ignoring his remark, Wallace also bummed a fry. “To be perfectly frank, I’d love to come. But my old lady’s home, and you know how she feels about me disappearing off with varmint foreigners.”

Daisuke cringed. If there was one downside to their relationship besides Wallace’s amazing personality, it was Wallace’s fat momma. The Japanese chef-in-training understood why Wallace was the way he was after five seconds in a room with that woman. He was so scared he almost bleeped his pants.

“Does it bother you that you’re the shortest now?” Wallace found an alternate outlet for his insults.

“You and Takeru are the only ones who make fun of me for it!”

“Um, newsflash, _everyone_ makes fun of you for it! Takeru and I just do it to your face!”

“Yeah, well, this _face_ is gone!”

Readjusting his goggles, he and V-mon were on the next Digital Gate outta that joint.

Wallace’s fearsome mother stomped in after they left.

“Done y’all break up with that there boy?”

Fingers crossed.

“No, mom! It’s just the way we talk!”


End file.
